


Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что

by Dekamory



Series: Том учится строить отношения [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Tom Riddle, Fluff and Humor, Kind Harry Potter, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekamory/pseuds/Dekamory
Summary: Глава, в которой Рон очень прямолинеен, Люциус сбит с толку, Гарри — лучший мальчик, а Том беспокоится о своей сексуальности.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Том учится строить отношения [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196060
Kudos: 8





	Я буду любить тебя, несмотря ни на что

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'll love you no matter what](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737902) by [Just_amberr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_amberr/pseuds/Just_amberr). 



Гарри и Том встречались уже несколько месяцев, и они не могли бы быть счастливее. Хотя для остального мира Том казался сильным, уверенным в себе генеральным директором, с Гарри он был уязвим и добр. Гарри взял на себя инициативу, планируя их свидания, направляя Тома и показывая, что значит быть в реальных отношениях с другим человеком.  
Но сегодняшний вечер был особенным, потому что Том должен был остаться на ночь в первый раз.

— Слава Богу! — Рон застонал с дивана, когда Гарри открыл дверь, чтобы получить доставку пиццы. — Черт возьми, тебе давно пора заняться сексом — ты так долго встречаешься, Гарри!  
— Рон! — крикнул Гарри, ужасно покраснев, расплачиваясь с разносчиком пиццы и закрывая дверь. — В следующий раз кричи погромче, ладно? Не думаю, что тебя услышало все здание.  
— Надеюсь, меня услышит весь мир! — Рон беззастенчиво улыбнулся. — Я просто хочу для тебя самого лучшего, Гарри — ты уже несколько месяцев не трахался как следует.  
Гарри шлепнул его коробкой из-под пиццы.  
— Ты отвратителен, Рон. В отношениях есть нечто большее, чем секс. Честно говоря, иногда ты такой же глупый, как Том. Он постоянно прислушивается к советам Google и своего коллеги Люциуса.

Тем временем Том делал вид, что не слушает Люциуса. Он попросил совета, как лучше подойти к этому вечеру с Гарри, но не хотел, чтобы Малфой думал, что они друзья или что-то в этом роде.  
— Ну, — сказал Люциус, откидываясь на спинку стула. — Мы с Нарциссой ждали, пока поженимся, так что для нас все было особенным. Она любит розы, поэтому у меня повсюду были лепестки роз.  
Том сердито посмотрел на него — они уже подробно обсудили, как мало Гарри ценит цветы. У Люциуса не хватило духу сказать ему, что, скорее всего, дело было не столько о цветах, сколько в их количестве, присланных Риддлом сразу.  
— Гарри любит поесть, верно? — спросил Малфой. — Может, ты приготовишь ему что-нибудь вкусненькое?  
Риддл обдумывал это, делая вид, что читает свои отчеты. Гарри любил поесть, а Том был превосходным поваром. Он ненавидел то, что Гарри в основном питался пиццей и другим фастфудом, когда Том не мог прийти и накормить его. Что, честно говоря, было по большей части из-за его безумного рабочего графика, что мужчина не любил признавать.  
— Я рассмотрю этот вариант, — сказал он наконец.  
Люциус улыбнулся Тому, зная, что это означало благодарность. Они были партнерами в школе, а теперь и в бизнесе в течение многих лет — он знал, что Том никогда не проявит уязвимость, чтобы назвать их друзьями, но он ценил их общение.  
— Только не думай об этом слишком много, Том, — Люциус встал, поправляя свой рабочий костюм. — Гарри, кажется, действительно очень хороший парень.  
Том моргнул.  
— Не понимаю, о чем ты. Я совсем не заморачиваюсь.  
— Ну конечно, — Люциус усмехнулся, закрывая за собой дверь.

Том старался не переусердствовать, тщательно составляя меню на этот вечер, послал помощника за ингредиентами из местной бакалейной лавки и вином из единственного места, которое, как он знал, нравилось Гарри, и одержимо гуглил, как заниматься сексом. Хотя он никогда в этом не признавался, Том действительно не понимал, зачем вообще это было нужно. Честно говоря, до Гарри он даже не понимал необходимости иметь отношения с другим человеком.  
Но теперь у него был Гарри, и он хотел сделать все правильно. А это означало, что он должен провести исследование, даже если это заставляло его чувствовать тошноту и дискомфорт. Может быть, все было бы по-другому — твердо сказал он себе — если бы это был Гарри. Может быть, именно потому, что эти люди были незнакомцами, все это казалось таким невероятно непривлекательным.  
Он чувствовал себя все более и более тревожно по мере того, как день тянулся, и, наконец, сдался на полчаса раньше, чем Гарри ожидал его. В конце концов, Тому еще предстояло собрать вещи, и, возможно, возвращение домой немного успокоит его нервы. Личный шофер отвез Тома обратно в его просторную квартиру, где он сразу же принялся готовить сумку и приводить себя в порядок.  
Душ действительно расслаблял, успокаивающие запахи шампуня и мыла успокоили его, а горячая вода избавила от напряженности в плечах. Но весь стресс вернулся, как только он снова надел свою повседневную одежду и задумался, что же, черт возьми, нужно взять с собой, когда остаешься на ночь в доме своего парня. Он не гуглил это и не спрашивал Люциуса.

Гарри начал нервничать. Том всегда приходил либо рано, либо точно в назначенное время. Прошло уже пятнадцать минут, когда тот сказал, что будет у Гарри. Он знал, что Том — генеральный директор и что иногда таким людям, как он, приходится работать допоздна, но Том никогда в жизни никуда не опаздывал. Гарри достаточно часто поддразнивал Тома, чтобы знать это наверняка.  
Не помогало и то, что мужчина не отвечал на звонки.  
Решив последовать своим чувствам, Гарри надел куртку и поймал такси, чтобы проверить квартиру Тома. Может быть, с ним все в порядке, и он просто забыл, но Гарри не почувствует себя лучше, пока не узнает наверняка.  
Он был в квартире своего парня всего несколько раз, но запомнил адрес, и у него был ключ, чтобы попасть в здание. Такси высадило его, и Гарри подошел к двери Тома прежде, чем успел смутиться. Он постучал и подождал несколько минут, затем услышал тревожный звук и отпер дверь своим ключом.  
— Том! — крикнул Гарри. — Том, ты здесь?  
Все его порывистое беспокойство подтвердилось, когда он обнаружил, что Том буквально свернулся калачиком в постели, испытывая что-то похожее на приступ тревоги. Гарри бросился к Тому, присел на корточки и заглянул тому в лицо. Он и раньше видел, как Том нервничает, но это еще никогда не было настолько сильно.  
— Я не могу этого сделать, Гарри. — пробормотал Том, пряча лицо. — Я ужасный парень и не могу этого сделать.  
— Во-первых, ты не ужасный, — твердо сказал Гарри, убирая руки Тома и глядя ему в глаза. — А теперь скажи мне, о чем ты говоришь, чтобы я мог тебе помочь.  
— Я должен был прийти и приготовить тебе идеальный ужин, который я так хорошо спланировал, что тебе бы понравилось, — пробормотал Том. — И я погуглил, как сделать своего парня счастливым, но я не погуглил, как собрать вещи для ночевки, и я просто не могу этого сделать, Гарри!  
Гарри покраснел, как только соединил все цепочки в одну.  
— О, Том. Ты действительно весь день гуглил, как переспать с кем-то для на нашего сегодняшнего свидания?  
Том печально кивнул.  
— Это было отвратительно.  
— Какой же ты идиот, — ласково сказал Гарри, поглаживая Тома по щеке. — Нам не обязательно заниматься сексом, чтобы ты мне нравился, Том.  
— Но Гарри, — возразил Том, снова садясь. — Я провел свое исследование, и Google сказал, что парам это нравится, и некоторые расстаются, ессли прекращают это делать.  
— Ну да, это верно для некоторых пар. — Гарри вздохнул, не зная, как это выразить. — Но это одна из тех вещей, которые не универсальны, Том. Например, Нарцисса любит цветы, а я нет, понимаешь?  
Том нахмурился.  
— Тогда… почему ты пригласил меня остаться на ночь?  
— Потому что я хотел провести с тобой весь вечер и проснуться вместе, — улыбнулся Гарри. — Мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить все это беспокойство, но, клянусь, я не ожидал ничего другого, кроме твоей компании.  
Гарри держал его за руки.  
— Я собирался сказать это только после того, как мы поужинаем. Но я люблю тебя, Том. Мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев, и я люблю тебя, несмотря ни на что.  
— Даже если у нас не будет секса?  
Гарри усмехнулся.  
— Да, Том. Даже тогда. Я знал, что ты, вероятно, асексуален после первой недели, и это совершенно меня не беспокоит. Мы всегда будем делать только то, что тебе комфортно.  
Том вытер повлажневшие глаза.  
— И ты меня очень любишь?  
— Да, придурок, — фыркнул Гарри. — Очень.  
— Ну, тогда ладно. — Том снова вытер глаза. — Сейчас я приготовлю тебе ужин. Я действительно думаю, что тебе понравится то, что я запланировал на этот раз.  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Гарри, вставая и следуя за мужчиной на кухню. — Тебе нужна какая-нибудь помощь?  
— Нет, нет, — отмахнулся тот. — Ты просто сиди и отдыхай, пожалуйста. Я сейчас принесу вина.  
Гарри закатил глаза, хотя был очень рад, что Том снова обрел уверенность. Он взгромоздился на табурет, положив локти на стойку и наблюдая, как его парень порхает по кухне, как маленькая колибри.  
Они вместе поужинали, и Гарри очень понравилась еда, а потом посмотрели фильм с вином и попкорном. Теперь, когда Поттер успокоил его, Тому стало гораздо легче и уютнее. Гарри снял все напряжение всего несколькими словами, как он всегда делал, когда его парень увлекался идеей, как что-то должно быть по правилам.  
Единственное, что действительно имело значение, — это то, что они были вместе. Поэтому, когда они обнимались в постели позже той ночью, Том пообещал себе, что никогда больше не будет гуглить вопросы, связанные с отношениями. Он, возможно, нарушил это обещание на следующий день, когда он посмотрел, что такое асексуальность и как строить отношения, будучи асексуальным, но это была хорошая мысль в любом случае.

Вырезанная сцена:  
— Гермиона, что значит «асексуальный»? — крикнул Рон из кухни.  
— Хм? — Гермиона вошла, вытирая полотенцем волосы. — Извини, я не расслышала.  
— Гарри написал, что Том асексуален. Ты знаешь, что это должно означать?  
Ровно через пятнадцать минут Рон вспомнил, почему никогда ни о чем не спрашивал Гермиону. Она провела ему целую лекцию об асексуальности. Там был целый список всего.  
— Гермиона, на самом деле это не так. —  
— Давай начнем! Надеюсь, ты делаешь заметки, потому что в конце лекции будет тест.


End file.
